Black Rebellion: Rise of Lelouch
by Dark Mephiles
Summary: AU. One small change was all that was needed to make history go down a different, yet similar path. Even without his mother dead and sister disabled, Lelouch Vi Brittania will still seek to destroy the empire and remake the world. LxKxC SxE
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass**

First of all I would like to apologise to any of my readers who are reading one of my other fics. Although in my last One-shot "Marianne the Gossip" I stated in the authors note that I may be able to find the time to update on of my other fics that week, I was unable to do so. I'm also fairly busy this week but I will hopefully have time next week to update "Child of Sin", "Naruto: Aura Quest" as well as put up the Sequel for Marianne the Gossip, "Bring your family to School day"(Title not yet confirmed, but it will likely be this.) and, depending on peoples opinion hopefully the next chapter of this as well.

For anyone reading "Child of Sin" please take note of the new poll I placed up, the sooner I get votes in and the poll is answered, the sooner I can continue with the fic.

This first chapter/ Prologue is really just one to see what people think of my story idea. If people like it then I'll continue with it but if they don't I'll likely drop this story in favour of working on my other fic's. This is ment to be more of a teaser than an actual chapter, however so it will be considerably shorter than later chapters.

I've placed a small summary of what the concept of the fic is going to be about in the A/N down the bottom so please read that as well.

So please, read, enjoy and review because if you don't this story won't continue.

* * *

_Quotes Extracted from Millicent "Milly" Ashfords "Black Rebellion: The Rise of Lelouch"_

_"If the King doesn't lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow." _Emperor Lelouch Vi Brittania, 99th emperor of the Holy Brittanian Empire

"_He bought me pizza... I like Pizza" _– C.C., Royal Pizza Taster and Empress

"_Two MVS's, two slash Harkens, an energy cannon and machine guns... Lelouch always did give the best presents."_ – Gino Weinberg, General of the Army

"_There was no honour in what we did and yet we had no choice, he was our only option... and the one we liked the least." _– General Kyoshiro Tohdoh, Military commander of Japan

"_Lelouch... and Nunnally, no one expected much from the two, and yet they proved everyone wrong." _– Cornelia Li Brittania, Knight of Two

"_Even when we were back in the academy, he just gave off this aura, you know like he was always in total command of any situation, I suppose that's why, no matter what, I would follow him to the end in any situation."_ – Gino Weinberg, General of the Army

"_My Brother may have done a lot of things wrong in his life, but his heart was always in the right place" _– Euphemia Li Brittania, Prime Minister of the Holy Brittanian Empire

"_Lelouch and I... We may not have seen eye to eye all the time, or even very frequently at all, but in the end he was and still is my best and truest friend." _– Suzaku Kururugi, Knight of One

"_A lot of Royalty and Nobels put on functions, scandals and other such things to appear interesting to the public, Lelouch and Nunnally Vi Brittania were not like that, they didn't need to be." _– Diethard Reid, Lelouch Vi Brittania's Head of Public relations

"_No matter how much anyone said otherwise, he was his father's son, through and through" _General Kyoshiro Tohdoh, Military Commander of Japan

"_Lelouch was, well he was strong, handsome and brave, pretty smart too." _– Kaguya Sumeragi, Prime Minister of Japan

"_He helped give me and the kids a home, though he does get the children scratched a lot." _– Rakshata Chawla, Chief Knightmare developer of the Holy Brittanian Empire.

"_Never liked him, never will." _– Carline le Brittania

"_Who are you and why are you asking me about my brother." _– Guinevere Su Brittania

"_He was our only hope... And I hated him for it." _– Kaname Ohgi

"_Lelouch is the most powerful and feared man the world has ever known, too bad I lost that picture of him in the cat suit." _– Her Ladyship, Millicent "Milly" Ashford

"_Smart, talented, fair, I suppose in another life I might have liked the guy, but he corrupted my sister so, I have to kill him..." _– Naoto Kozuki

"_He gave me pudding... I like Pudding. I also like science, he let me do that as well" _– Lloyd Asplund, Royal Pudding Taster and Knightmare Developer

"_Say what you will about Cornelia, Guilford and Darlton, or Charles, Marianne and Bismarck, or even Tohdoh and the holy swords. Lelouch, Kallen and Me, we were the best team in the empire... and everyone knew it." _– Gino Weinberg, General of the Army

"_No matter how much Naoto, my friends, everyone disagreed with me I always knew that following Lelouch was the right thing to do, we were the Black Knights... Knights for Justice, no matter what anyone else thought." _– Kallen Kozuki, Knight of Zero and Empress

"_The only one's who should kill, are those who are prepared to be killed." _– Lelouch Vi Brittania, 99th emperor of the Holy Brittanian Empire

* * *

Hope you enjoyed.

Basically this story is going to be an AU. The story will begin shortly before the point that Marianne would have been killed in Cannon. While in this fic she won't die, Charles, still needing to send political hostages to Japan, still chooses to send Lelouch there. Returning home after the invasion, Lelouch sets out to get revenge for what happened to him and to create the better world he and his younger sister desire and for all those oppressed by the Brittanian Empire.

While this story will go over the events in Code Geass's cannon story line, I should point out that it will likely be a few chapters before it reaches that point

If anyone has questions about the quotes, I'm going to start each chapter in the story off with one of the quotes relating to the chapter.

Just in case there's any question about pairings, I will be going for Lelouch/Kallen/C.C. for the main pairing as well as using Suzaku/Euphemia. Almost everything else is free game though, so if you want anything sugest it, though I won't be going out of my way to change the story drastically for pairings.

Anyway, please review, this story won't continue without them.


	2. Royal Gathering

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass. **

First of all here are the answers to some of your questions. I won't say who asked them and I'll try to answer these in as much spoiler free detail as possible.

Why Am I using Gino as part of the team with Lelouch and Kallen?: In all honesty when I was originally doing up the plans for this story I was originally going to have the team be Lelouch, Kallen and Suzaku, as I further planned the story out however, I found that if I wanted to do this I would have had to alter Suzaku's position within the storyline quite a bit, something I wasn't prepared to do, so I tried to find another character to take that position. Originally yes my thoughts did go towards placing Jeremiah Gottwald in the position however, a lot of the basis for Gottwalds loyalty to Lelouch is his loyalty to Empress Marianne. As She never died in this story, Gottwalds loyalty thus stays with her. I placed Gino in the role because of three main reasons. First of all his a knight of the round and therefore an exceptional Knightmare Pilot, second, I believe in a few ways Gino and Lelouch's core ideals are somewhat similar, By introducing them early and allowing a friendship to form between them, I think Gino could be converted to Lelouchs side, finally, I like Gino's character.

Why is Gino commander of the army, why not Cornelia?: I can't really say to much here without spoiling anything but I will say this, think of Kallen and Gino being to Lelouch what Guilford and Darlton are to Cornelia.

Why didn't Nunnally make a quote?: Mainly because of the fact that I didn't want to spoil anything.

This chapters mainly designed to show some of the relations between the royal family and to introduce the story.

Please Read, enjoy and Review

* * *

"_I really miss those times, back when there was no wars or killing or any other problems like that to worry about, we were just kids, and just one incredibly big, and, for quite a few of us, incredibly unhappy family, they were some of the best times of my life though." – _Euphemia Li Brittania, Prime minster of the Holy Brittanian Empire

* * *

Within the dead of night at the Imperial palace in Pendragon, one figure stood waiting for his sub-ordinates. This figure appeared to be a young child around the age of 10, with blonde hair longer than his body and light purple eyes.

Suddenly the child spoke up, "So everything is prepared?"

A man, with the symbol of a soaring red bird within his right eye, walked out of the shadows and kneeled before the boy, "Yes, Master V.V."

"Excellent," V.V. smiled, "It's really too bad it had to come to this Marianne but I won't let anyone get in the way of the plan." He said to himself, before beginning to exit the palace and head towards the imperial Villa at Aries.

"Lord V.V." another mysterious man cried out heading towards the boy.

"What?"

"Sir, I think you should see this" The man said, bowing before V.V. and handing him a note.

Looking over the note, V.V.'s eyes widened, "You're positive about this?"

"Yes sir"

"Dammit," V.V. cursed before heading towards the exit, "It appears you're too important to our plans to let die aren't you Marianne, well there's always other ways to ensure that you won't be an obstacle to my ambitions..."

* * *

"Nunnally"

"..."

"Nunnally"

"..."

"NUNNALLY!"

Rubbing sleep out of her eyes, the young fourth princess of the holy Brittanian Empire, Nunnally Vi Brittania, slowly sat up in her bed.

"Mum?"

The 98th empress, Marianne Vi Brittania, looked down at her daughter with a smile, "Yes, now hurry up you need to get ready, and wake your brother up to while you're at it."

"Can't I sleep in some more?" Nunnally whined throwing the covers of her bed back over herself.

Marianne frowned before lifting the covers back up, "No, where late enough as it is, what will all your brothers and sisters think?"

"But mum, I'm tired." Nunnally continued to whine.

"It's your own fault for staying up past your bedtime."

"I just wanted to see who your visitor was."

The previous night, Nunnally had stayed up late after her mother had mentioned during dinner to Cornelia that she was expecting a guest that night and wouldn't be needing her usual guards to attend on her. Curious Nunnally had snuck out of bed and followed her mother trying to see who it was. After about an hour with nobody showing up, Marianne had caught her daughter and scolded her before putting her back in bed. Now in the morning, Nunnally was paying for it.

"That's enough, now go wake your brother up."

Nunnally's face stretched into a small smile at that, her older brother Lelouch, nearly always out slept her, and one of her favourite past times in the morning was to be his wake up call, it was almost worth not getting enough sleep... almost.

Walking into Lelouch's room and finding him still asleep, Nunnally creped over towards his bed, before climbing on and...

"WAKE UP BIG BROTHER!" Nunnally shouted at the top of her lungs as she started bouncing up and down on his bed.

Bolting out of bed startled, Lelouch Vi Britannia glared at his little sister, "NUNNALLY," He shouted out, leeping out of bed and chasing after his little sister.

From the doorway of the room, Marianne stiffiled a small chuckle as she watched her physically inept son, try (And fail) to catch his little sister. "Now, now you two, you can play tag later, but you need to get ready now."

* * *

Walking out of her childrens room, and down to the kitchen, Marianne finally released the chuckle she had been holding in.

"What's so funny?"

Looking to the table on her right, Marianne saw a young teenaged girl, sitting there with a half eaten box of pizza.

"C.C." The woman greeted warmly, "What are you doing here."

"Just checking in," The woman said, in a bored tone, "And I thought I should tell you, I'm going to be leaving for a while."

Marianne frowned at that "Why?"

"If you're not going to fulfil my contract than I'm going to find someone who will," C.C. said rather directly getting up and walking towards the exit, "Plus, the pizza here's not that great, and Pizza hut doesn't deliver to the imperial villa..."

"I suppose I'll see you sometime then?" Marianne said letting out a sigh.

"One more thing before I go," C.C. said stopping suddenly, "V.V. is up to something, you might want to watch yourself."

"Dully noted," Marianne said watching as the immortal left.

* * *

"Mum, why do we have to go to this stupid thing anyway?" Lelouch complained

Marianne sighed before answering, "Lelouch, you know why the gathering is important, don't you want to see all of your siblings?"

"Not really," Lelouch stated rather bluntly, "Is Father going to be there today?"

"No, the negations with Japan are taking longer than expected."

Arriving at the central palace, the Vi Brittanias entered the room seeing their numerous siblings already engaged in conversation.

The imperial gathering was an important time of the month within the royal family. Due to the familys numerous branches and the numerous potential heirs to the throne, Charles Zi Brittania, the 98th emperor had seen fit to gather all his children together for one day of the month to observe them and determine which of his children were the most useful. Today however the emperor was notably absent.

Entering the room, Lelouch was slammed by a flash of pink, "LULU"

"EUPHIE, LET GO OF ME" Lelouch yelled out trying to get his pink haired half sister of him.

If Lelouch would have had to have chosen a favourite sibling other than Nunnally, his first choice would have been this girl, Euphiemia Li Brittania. The Empire's third princess was the closest of his siblings to him in age and due to the close friendship between Marianne and Euphies mother, Annabelle Li Brittania, the two had grown up together.

"Amusing as ever," Another of their siblings, Clovis La Brittania said approaching the three. If Euphie was Lelouchs second favourite sibling than Clovis was Nunnallys. The older boy was the one who first introduced and helped cultivate Nunnallys interest in the arts, Clovis was always polite and kind to his siblings and was somewhat of a pacifist disliking conflict and acting as somewhat of a peace maker between his siblings. Unfortunately for Nunnally, Marianne and Clovis's mother Gabrielle La Brittania, did not get along well and were often at odds precenting the amount of time the close siblings could spend with each other.

"BIG BROTHER CLOVIS" Nunnally yelled out before tackle hugging the older boy

Letting out a laugh, Clovis turned towards his younger brother who had just managed to escape from Euphies hug of death, "Some help here Lelouch?"

Lelouch just smirked at Clovis before walking away, Euphie happily following him "Figure it out on your own, I'm going to go see if Schneizel is up for a match."

* * *

In another room of the palace, Charles Zi Brittania looked at the latest proposal from the Japanese Prime minister, Genbu Kururugi.

"Very well then, agreed"

"Excellent," The Japanese ambassador said with a smile, "Shall we expect our hostages by the end of the week then?"

* * *

"And that little brother... is Check-mate." Schneizel said with a smile moving his queen in position to check Lelouch's king.

Dispersing the crowd who was watching the match wandered away, two princesses however walked away together.

"It's not like that commoner brat, could ever beat Schneizel," Carine le Brittania said with a condescending tone about her older brother, "So why does he keep trying?"

"Lelouch did almost win that time," The empires first Princess Guinevere Su Brittania, said nonchalantly while taking a sip of wine from out of her glass, "_Perhaps he'll be more useful and skilled than any of us thought." _Guinevere thought with a smirk

* * *

"A little to the left, now a little to the right, there that's perfect." Clovis said, Nunnally moving into position for Clovis to paint her.

"CLOVIS, NUNNALLY." The second Princess, Cornelia Li Brittania called out to her to younger siblings.

"Hello big sister, Cornelia." Nunnally said with a smile. "Is something wrong?"

"Have either of you two seen Euphemia?" Cornelia asked, "I can't seem to find her."

"Last I saw, she followed Lelouch to his chess match with Schneizel." Clovis commented helpfully.

"Thanks" Cornelia responded before going back inside.

Turning back to his artwork Clovis let out a curse. "DAMMIT CORNELIA, I WAS ALMOST DONE TOO."

Nunnally just started laughing.

* * *

Charles Zi Brittania looked down at his brother, "Do you truly believe these are the best two choices?"

"Absolutely," V.V. began, "Lelouch has little value to the empire currently, and is around the same age as the Prime minister's son, besides the boy is far to prideful for his own good, he needs to learn his place."

"And the girl," Charles asked with a raised eyebrow.

"As your agreement states, you need two hostages and they both need to be from your family, the girl holds little value either and she's far too naive."

"Very well then, I agree with your decision, I will inform them of their fate tomorrow."

As V.V. left his brothers throne room a smirk was displayed clearly on his face, "Everything is falling perfectly into place..."

* * *

"Lelouch is getting better, isn't he Schniezel." The empires first prince Odysseus Eu Brittania commented towards his half brother. Although Odysseus never really had the aptitude or taste for chess he knew that his younger siblings did, and he himself had observed a good deal of matches, so he was somewhat aware of the intricacies of the game

"Perhaps." Schneizel said with a small smile, _"How much better will you get little brother."_

* * *

"Found you big brother." Euphie smiled as she located Lelouch behind the curtain. "I guess I win this time."

Lelouch just let out a small laugh at his little sisters antics. "True, but I still managed to find you more times than you found me."

Between the two siblings it was common to play hide and seek as a game. Both siblings didn't enjoy the others favourite game, Euphie's favourite being House and Lelouch's being Chess, however they both enjoyed hide and seek, so they often chose to play that with each other. It also allowed Nunnally and Cornelia to play as well when they were present.

"Did not" Euphie said pouting

"Did too."

"Did not"

"Did too."

"Did not"

"Did too."

"Did not"

"Euphie." Cornelia called out

"Did too."

"Did not"

"EUPHIE" Cornelia called out, once more as she walked over to the pair. "Grab your things, were going back home now."

"Aw, but I want to play with Lulu some more." Euphemia said pouting

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get to play with 'Lulu' again soon." Cornelia said with a teasing smirk towards Lelouchs scowling face, "Besides, I think Lady Marianne is heading back soon anyway."

* * *

_That Night_

"Lelouch," Empress Marianne began while looking down at her son, who was tucked into bed that night.

"Yes mother?"

"Your father wishes to speak to you tomorrow morning, so don't sleep in too late."

"Yes mother, goodnight"

"Goodnight, Lelouch"

* * *

Walking into the throne room the following day Lelouch knelt before his father.

"LELOUCH" The emperor boomed sitting on his throne.

"Yes, father?"

"I have decided how you may be of some use to the empire." He began coldly, "You are to go to Japan for the duration of the negotiations."

Lelouch was filled with rage at that point, gathering his courage, he was about to demand that the Emperor tell him why before he saw his mother at his fathers side shaking her head sadly.

"When do I leave, your majesty?" Lelouch asked gritting his teeth in rage.

"This afternoon." The emperor continued.

"Yes father," Lelouch said angrily walking towards the exit of the throne room.

"Wait," The emperor commanded from his throne, "You will not be alone, I'm sending another of your siblings with you, send in the girl."

And with that the throne room's doors opened revealing...

"EUPHIE?"

* * *

And thats it, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter

I'm sure some of you are wondering what the information was on that note in the beggining of the chapter. Since it's not overly important to the plot, I'll tell you now, basically V.V. has discovered, much earler on than in cannon, that they need two codes to activate Ragnarok. In this they also need a person with Geass from each of the codes as well. The note informing V.V. that only Marianne had a geass from C.C. (I don't know whether or not Mao had recieved his geass by this point, It doesn't really matter anyway though since I doubt Mao would agree to Ragnarok in the first place), Therefore making it a neccesity to keep Marianne alive.

Anyway, can anyone guess why I'm sending Euphemia with Lelouch instead of Nunnally? Theres a few different reasons and anyone that reviews with at least one of them will get a mention within the next chapter. Also can anyone guess what V.V. is planning?

Please Review.


	3. AN

I regret to inform all readers of this story that, I will be unable to continue it. I have been unable to get the next chapter up to a length and quality that I am satisfied with, and lack the inspiration to do so properly. As such one of two things must occur either:

1. This story will be erased completely unless I decide to re-do and continue it one day. I will be erasing this story from my profile, roughly one week after this is posted. Or...

2. Someone adopts this story from me.

If anyone wishes to adopt the story from me, PM me saying that you wish to do so and I will send you all of the notes and idea's I have about it, though whether or not you use these is up to you. I will ask that anyone who wishes to adopt the story however please follow these things:

1. No Yaoi

2. If you choose to make it a harem and include Lemons, please don't lose sight of the actual plot. A.K.A Don't make it a screw-fest

If anyone does wish to adopt it from me, when it's up, I'll place a link to it on my profile.

Again my apologies and I hope you can all forgive me.


End file.
